Incantation; Sanctive Form
|} |} Sanctive forms are a transformation which turns the user into a form which can combat TLFs and contact objects which could normally not be touched. While in this form you are able to physically contact invisible or ethereal objects including ghosts, telekinetic walls, illusions, and targets traversing space using magic. "Forces Created by" are also considered targets which can be attacked by your hand or magic. Any attack on your mind or soul will autofail when they are used against you. When levitating, you may only move as fast as your species is capable of when on the ground. = Objects that are not usually touchable. = Minor Transformations Sanctive forms can also cause the user to take on slight alterations to their form. As required, this form must feature runic symbols, however, they may take on any appearance and exist anywhere on or around the user's body. Sanctive Forms may also mend otherwise damaged physical features, alterations to attire or species traits, and conjure a weapon. In the Grimyte and other species, animated alterations to the head are allowed. Thread Usage Thread usage is minor when this form is activated under normal circumstances, however, usage will increase if the use of Sanctive Form is significantly prolonged or if the user becomes weak or injured. While in Sanctive Form, injuries are less likely to encumber you, however, you are just as capable of injury in this form. Sanctive Form; Hijack |} Hijack is an ability of Sanctive Form which allows you to override a TLF's will or command. TLFs under your command are forced to perform a command under the best of its ability. Once you have Hijacked a creature, it will remain idle until a command is given or until Sanctive Form is dismissed. = You may only command what is listed here. = Commands Commands may be specific or general. If a creature is not capable of performing your command, it will remain idle until a performable command is given. ((EX|| You cannot tell Levitating Ice Sword to speak.)) Override Dismissal When a creature has the ability to be dismissed by its creator, you may use the command "Remain" to temporarily banish its dismiss ability. Creators who fuel their creature's existence will be forced to fuel their creature until the creature's second command is completed or until the creature is destroyed. Sanctive Form; Bind |} Bind creates arcanic threads which can be shaped into chains and containment fields. Unlike most arcanic threads, these cannot be absorbed by creatures as raw magic and are capable of touching untouchable objects. Bind is most commonly used to contain a creature while Imprison is performed but it can also be used to expel or pull things towards you. = You may only bind what is listed here. = Sanctive Form; Judge |} Judge allows you to inflict pain onto TLFs, even if they would not normally feel pain, as long as they are not considered objects. This ability works on any number of targets within your line of sight. = You may only judge what is listed here. = Sanctive Form; Imprison |} = You may only imprison what is listed here. = Casting During casting the creature must remain within your line of sight, your focus must not be broken, and you must not perform any other cast simultaneously. Imprisonment on Temporary Creatures When a creator-dependent creature is imprisoned, the following will happen: * The creature will remain in stasis and will not draw from the creator's magic. * The creature will be considered summoned and will count towards the creator's number of summoned creatures. This may affect whether the user is able to summon or create another creature of this type. * The creature's imprisoned object may be used as a conduit to attack its creator with the ability Judge. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__